


Mornings In Bramblewood

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, Foxes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The sun was just beginning to filter through the dark trees of Bramblewood when Lebou trotted into the log where Selene had chosen to sleep for the night.





	Mornings In Bramblewood

The sun was just beginning to filter through the dark trees of Bramblewood when Lebou trotted into the log where Selene had chosen to sleep for the night. He crawled up next to her before pushing his wet nose into her face. Selene groaned, rolling over and gently shoving him away.

“Five more minutes…” She murmured, as Lebou began to swipe at her hand, yipping loudly. Eventually, she’d had enough.

“Fine!” She snapped at him, rolling over again and beginning to slowly crawl out of the warmth and comfort of the log. She had a long day ahead of her.


End file.
